kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characters
Henry Barrymore Can anyone find a better 110x110 picture of Henry Barrymore so his face wouldn't be so annoyingly big? }} 20:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha, let's ask Serene-chan, the queen of images. I found and uploaded one, but it'll probably take some time for the file to update; re-uploading has been acting weird. SereneChaos 01:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I also need one for Lau since the one I use in the Characters page is from a volume or something. If you cant find one from the anime then never mind; it doesnt really matter. }} 22:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Furthermore, one for the Undertaker might be needed too. If you can get a direct picture of the Undertaker from the anime, that would be great. }} 22:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I keep adding on but thanks for the Chef Higharm picture as well. Was Mr. Carter in the anime? I dont like his picture right now but there were barely any of his pictures in the manga so I had to use that one. }} 22:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll start looking for those. I've already reuploaded one of Chef Higharm, but it was awhile ago and it still hasn't updated, so I'll probably have to upload it as a new file and delete the old one. I'll probably do the same with Barrymore. SereneChaos 22:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Jack the Ripper (person) Should Jack the Ripper (person) be enlisted here because although its technically classified as a 'character' its actually just Angelina and Grell Sutcliff. }} 00:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I don't think we have to. Besides, we don't have any picture of Jack the Ripper I think. It's a pretty cool page though :D I agree with Lau. Plus he's kind of already listed as Madame Red and Grell. SereneChaos 17:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sharpe Hanks Meh, so does anyone have an image for him?? Well if you click on his page, there's this pic of him. Maybe that can be resized to fit the 100x100px or whatever size it is to go on the characters page? --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I saw that but the pic is of a real person... I dunno why but I just don't like it cuz everything else is animated and then bam, a human face so it's kinda odd. Just a thought but does musical characters even have to be included?? Haha, and the size is 110x110 ;) Oh yeh that's pretty true... that would look kinda weird :S I dunno, it is part of the Kuroshitsuji franchise so I guess... oh lol whatever with the pic size something like that xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Where are the shinigami? Uh, just wondering...you guys left out all the shinigami under 'characters' 03:21, October 27, 2014 (UTC)Alex We didn't leave them out, they're categorized as 'Grim Reapers' since that's the English equivalent for the Japanese word 'shinigami'. 04:28, October 27, 2014 (UTC)